


Borrowing a suit

by Dangelin



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6433822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangelin/pseuds/Dangelin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon Lewis wanted a suit. As simple as that. Raphael wanted Simon. As simple as that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Borrowing a suit

**Author's Note:**

> Basically Raphael likes to watch Simon trying his clothes, and Simon likes to talk about Alec and Magnus.  
> Again sorry for the english!

The fledgling wanted a suit, as simple as that.  
He came to Raphael and it took him five tries to spit out what he actually wanted, Raphael was starting to think that being around Simon would turn him into a saint for all the patience he was developing. And he couldn’t deny it was funny and cute-ish to see Simon all flustered and nervous around him. It could be her depredator side talking but nervous Simon was something he enjoyed.

Finally he took pity of the newborn and led him to his room. Raphael’s room was like him, tidy and elegant and fancy and Simon wasted no time telling Raphael so.

“Your room look so fancy and pretty just like you, I mean fancy like you not pretty, not that I don’t think you aren’t pretty just that…”  
“Dios, solo callate.”

Simon knew by now enough Spanish to know it was his cue to shut up, and was pretty content in doing so, just to stop saying dumb things. Raphael released a big sigh to let the vampire know how frustrated he was, not that was needed to after all Raphael had a registered look when he was tired of Simon.

“Sorry, I’ll just leave”  
“No, don’t, let me find you something decent to wear, I can’t let your bad taste to represent the vampires in that wedding.”

With that Raphael went to his closet searching for something Simon could wear. Simon was shorter than him so it will be a bit challenging to find something. He took a white suit from his closet and showed it to Simon, he almost smile with the terrified look on the boy.

“Why everyone rejects white suits?”  
“Are you seriously considering that? I know I’m not a fashion Jedi or something but it looks excessive.”  
“You’re not going to wear it fledgling, I need you to use it so I can know if it’ll fit and start looking from that.”  
“Oh.” Simon said and took the jacket. Then he froze in front of Raphael.  
“What are you waiting?” Simon nod vigorously and then removed his own jacket to wear the white one.

Raphael was surprised to find it fit. Fit him nicely too. The white was too much he had to admit but the way it fit Simon was enough to make him look good.

“How do I look?”  
“Si la mona se viste de seda mona se queda.”  
“That means…?”  
“We can work with that Simon. You don’t look bad”

The vampire grin at that comment and proceed to look at himself on a mirror flexing his arms and moving around to check himself at every angle possible. Raphael shake his head and return inside his closet, because watching Simon wasn’t a good thing to do, not while the boy was oblivious of Raphael’s feelings. 

“Who is getting married? The little redhead and the blonde with bad attitude?” Said Raphael considering a red jacket with black pants, the red will look very good on Simon. Just like blood, bright and delicious. He decide against to. There wasn’t any need to make Simon look more appetizing for the others.  
“No!” Simon almost choked. “Clary is not getting married, that would be, and she can’t, and no. She is not getting married.”  
Raphael ignore him while the boy keep saying why Clary couldn’t marry. He could tell Simon that his crush wouldn’t take him anywhere, but here he was picking an outfit to a boy without any idea of how he felt.  
“Anyway, Alec is the one getting married. You know who? The tall, handsome and grumpy one?”  
“Lightwood, yes I know him.” No need to tell Raphael got curious with the “handsome” statement.  
“Well him and some girl of the institute.”  
“Some girl?” asked Raphael but Simon misunderstand him.  
“I know right! I thought Alec was gay, or at least that’s what Clary thinks, and he is always looking at Magnus and Magnus is looking at him, and they look pretty good together, like in those animes, you know? Where one of them is really oblivious while the other is pretty much flirting and making heart eyes to the other whispering notice me senpai!”

Raphael didn’t know what to answer to that, so he stood there with a black suit in his hands (he decided darker tones will fit Simon better, he always look good in Raphael’s leather jackets anyway) and his mouth open. He rolled his eyes and gave the boy the clothes.

“I’m not even going to ask what was all that. Try this. Let’s see if it fit.”  
“You want me to try it on here?” Simon said looking like a lost puppy.  
“Bathroom in on that door.” Not that he needed one, but Raphael loved to take some long baths after feeding.  
“Yes, of course.”

Simon went to the bathroom and Raphael got some minutes to try to understand what that babbling was about. He was sure that Simon didn’t mind all the gay thing, and was actually excited about it (fetish or interested?), and he knew Simon was still pretty much in love with valentine’s daughter. That boy will be the dead of his immortal life, for sure. A minute later Simon left the bathroom and walked in front of Raphael looking so insecure about himself that Raphael wanted to slap him or kiss him to erase that look of his eyes.

“I think it fits, but it feels pretty expensive. It is expensive, right?”  
“You’re probably wearing more money of what you have seen in your life.” Said Raphael because it was expensive. He like expensive things.  
Simon look terrified for that and raised his hands like if he could destroy the suit only by let them fall on his side.  
“You’re going to a wedding Simon, not to a battle. You’ll be fine.”  
Simon swallow nervous and Raphael couldn’t help himself from looking at Simon’s neck. Dios, he thought, that boy will kill him.

“Here, let me help you.” Said Raphael getting close to him with a tie in his hands.  
“Thanks, I never learn how to, my sister do it for me, or Clary.” Raphael resisted the urge to roll his eyes at, yet again, a mention of the red hair girl. 

With as little contact touch from Raphael (and very much restrain) he finished tying an elegant knot with the tie and step back to admire Simon. No need to hide his grin looking at Simon because that’s what the boy was waiting, when he saw Raphael’s grin he smiled too and any trace of insecurity banish. 

“That means I look good?”  
“Using the same word you used to describe the Lightwood boy, I’ll say you look handsome. Atractivo”.  
“I say that, didn’t I?” he said laughing clearly uncomfortable. “Sometime I forgot that my mouth says the things my mind is thinking.  
“So you think about the Lightwood boy, and how handsome he is.”  
“I’m not going to deny it!” he said embarrassed if the way he move his hands and how he tried to look everywhere but Raphael was any indication of it. If he was still a human he will be violently blushing, Raphael suspected. “Like you won’t deny Robert Pattinson is hot or Johnny Depp or…”  
“Or me?” Said Raphael risking it. “You said early that I was pretty” Raphael was enjoying himself so much, but the look on Simon was priceless. With his eyes fully open like a cornered victim.  
“I, I…yes, like you” and something changed on Simon’s voice, suddenly he sound more confident like if he had already made his mind about the topic.

And it was so much for Raphael to hand right now. He realized how close to the boy he was, and how full Simon’s lips look and Simon’s was lingering, looking at Raphael’s lips. And yes, it was too much. He couldn’t handle that situation right now. Raphael run away from Simon towards his closet again. Grab another suit, a dark blue, and throw it to Simon.

“This will look better I guess.”

Simon looked like awaken for a dream. He looked at the suit in his hands and to Raphael before breaking eye contact and stumble over his words.

“Sorry I don’t know what happen. I…”  
“Nothing happen fieldling. Now get out, the wedding should start soon.”

Simon agreed and step towards the exit letting Raphael breath (not that he needed it anyway), and before he left the room Simon turn towards Raphael.

“Thanks, for letting me borrow it.”  
“Borrow it? Who said anything about it?” Simon stood there in shock for a few seconds. He enjoyed watching the boy like that. “You will pay me for it”  
“I don’t have that much money.”  
“Dios you’re naïve. You’ll pay me with a date.” Another shock look from Simon and Raphael will forget all about take it easy with him. “After the wedding, you and I will go for a drink so you can keep telling me how handsome I am.”

Simon mumble something but nod, vigorously. 

“Right, sure. You call or I…”  
“I’ll call you. Now leave before I change my mind”

The other boy swallow again but nod, and left Raphael’s room. Raphael smile for himself thinking how much will enjoy being around the newborn.


End file.
